Squad of Total Annihilation
"Oh great. It's the Squad of Total Annihilation. Now it's making me on my nerves once again. Now I'm telling you that, if I can defeat idiot Högl once and for all, maybe this squad will have to lose its own total annihilation. That's how it is. So, yeah. Pretty darn great. I'll try to stop this squad once and for all before they could have a chance to destroy my village." --Su Ji-Hoon, Total Annihilation The Squad of Total Annihilation is a special squad of Peter Högl and is a super squad that serves for the Coalition of the Red Star before they would become a special Squad for both Peter Högl and Högl Loud to serve for Weiss Schnee, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the United Schnee Reich, Werner Werman, the Werman Reich and the entire Grand Alliance. After Weiss saved Lena Liud, after the chapter "Into the Inferno" and after creating his new weapons, Högl wanted to train his squad (a squad that has 6 (six) SS soldiers from Wolfenstein 2009) to become the Squad of Total Annihilation because it would be his payback time to do so and wanted to do something instead of killing Lena, so he decided to destroy Vale for himself, his payback time, Richard Loud III, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the Nazi Union and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star when his attempt on killing Lena is failed. Now his squad becomes the Squad of Total Annihilation, and soon, both the Preschool Girls and Team Magic School Bus will be defeated by the Squad of Total Annihilation and their leader, Peter Högl, if Weiss won't be able to stop his annihilation as fast as she can until they will be able to forgive both Team Magic School Bus and the Preschool Girls once Högl is defeated, captured and convinced. Also, enemies will be feared by all of them in battles, and after Högl had been defeated, then he and the entire Squad of Total Annihilation will join Weiss, her team, her Wehrmacht and her own Reich, including Kaiser Werman I, his own Wehrmacht and his reich as well. Now become one of the strongest squads for Weiss, her team, her own Wehrmacht, her own Reich, Kaiser Werman I, his own Wehrmacht, his own Reich, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance, which they would not be minions to either Team Magic School Bus or the Preschool Girls, but as Weiss' minions in the North African Crisis, but they could be support for these two factions too In the siege of Kassala, they will all become the secret protectors of the Axis Loud Sibling, but they would also provide support on the Rah-Rah-Robot as well. In Operation Killswitch, they will all become super soldiers so that they can be able to destroy all types of enemies, mainly from the Global Revolutionary Army. In Operation Buttertoast, they would upgrade their weapons and build Panzers to be able to attack Tabuu, the Subspace Army, the Nile River Coalition, the North African Patriotic Front, the Global Liberation Union, the Hollow Infection, the Candy Zombies and the Lambent and provide support for Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Preschool Girls and the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance. The Squad of Total Annihilation can cost 6 (six) SS Soldiers of Total Annihilation, but when more SS Soldiers of total Annihilation joined to evolve the squad into the Battalion of Total Annihilation, it can cost more units for the Squad of Total Annihilation after the North African Crisis. Soon, the Squad of Total Annihilation will be evolved into the Battalion of Total Annihilation when Peter Högl and Högl Loud joined both Weiss and Werman. Now they will fight for Peter Högl, Högl Loud, Weiss Schnee, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Axis Loud Siblings, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance, the Sonic Alliance, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the United Schnee Reich, Kaiser Werner Werman I, the Werman Wehrmacht, the Werman Reich, the rest of the New Central Powers, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Factions